Passion For Definite
by longlivejmo
Summary: This will be a collection of Colifer one shots. Mostly rated M.
1. Never Again

**A/N This is the first Colifer one shot I've written, but I plan to do many more. I usually go by prompts, so request some on my tumblr (longlivejmo) or twitter (long_live_jmo). Tell me what you think of this one!**

* * *

><p>Jennifer would spend the weekend away in LA again. So they'd gone to celebrate Colin's birthday early. Only them two. There was a bar downtown that she had suggested and they would meet up there after filming. Up until this night, they'd only been friends, the occasional flirt here and there. Maybe intentionally, though she wouldn't admit it, Jen had worn a tight dress that ended at the middle of her thigh. Leaving little to the imagination.<br>Colin was waiting for her already when she walks in to the bar, the sound of her heels marking her steps toward him. She gives him a soft smile as she sits next to him.  
>"Hey," he smiles back and kisses her cheek in a friendly gesture.<br>"Happy early birthday," she says softly into his ear. The smell of his cologne making her pleasurably dizzy.  
>"Right, we came here to celebrate," he chuckles and calls the bartender. He asks for some red wine.<br>As soon as it arrives, she gives him a dazzling smile. "You know me so well," she says as she lifts up her glass to take a drink. Colin just smiles and drinks some of his own.  
>After an hour of talking and three glasses of wine, Colin orders something stronger.<br>"Loosen up," he chuckles as he sees Jen's look of disapproval at the two shots of tequila in front of her. "Take a risk."  
>Jennifer takes one, she wouldn't let him make fun of her for this later.<br>After a couple of those, she places her elbow on the bar and the side of her face in her hand. She turns to Colin, "I think…" she's struggling to form a coherent thought, "we should go…"  
>He nods as he puts his glass down, "You're right." He stands up and takes her hand and she gets up. "Come with me?" She doesn't say anything but takes a step forward, her heel wobbles and she nearly falls but Colin takes her in his arms. Their faces are so close. So close.<br>Jen doesn't think, the next thing she knows, her lips are on Colin's. She can taste the alcohol when her tongue slips into his opened mouth. He grunts and manages to pull away.  
>He gives her a look, as if deciding what to do next. He takes her hand again and leads her outside. "What?" she whispers, "where are…" Before she can finish, his lips are on hers again. A fire had been lit inside him, something wonderful he hasn't felt before. "Come with me, tonight?" He whispers into her ear.<br>Her stomach twists with want, and she doesn't refuse. She squeezes his hand and that's all the confirmation he needs.

* * *

><p>He'd gotten them a room in a hotel downtown, just for tonight. A one time thing.<br>As soon as they get to their room, he opens the door and this time, she's the one to kiss him as soon as they're inside. They were both drunk, but not enough to forget everything. Still they knew they would only regret it if they didn't take this chance. "I want…" She breaths against his neck.  
>"You…" he finishes her sentence.<br>Soon, they're tearing at each other's clothes, and lying naked under the sheets together. Colin's kissing her and kissing her, all over her neck and down her collarbone. She moans a little when he reaches her breast. The sound only making him go further. "Colin…" she tangles her hands in his hair. He looks up, and she nods. He brings his lips to hers again and aligns his body against hers. She gasps at the feeling but he soon slips in, slowly, and then slamming in all at once, desperate. She gasps louder and her fingernails dig into his back. He's stretching her deliciously and she can't take it anymore. "Move," she breaths. He nods and slowly begins to move against her. She grips him tighter as she nearly reaches her breaking point. He moves faster, and faster still. "Come on…" he moans and tangles his hands in her hair. His words bring her over the edge and he quickly follows her.  
>She's gasping for air, he's pressed up against her. "I…" she tries.<br>"Don't speak," he gives her an urgent kiss. "Sleep." He slips out of her and lies beside her.  
>Tangled up, they fall asleep very quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, when he wakes, she's not there. He slowly stands and looks in the bathroom, but she's gone. There's a note on the bedside table, "Not again" it reads.<p> 


	2. What Was That?

Colin had invited Jennifer to a Whitecaps soccer game this weekend, he'd told her he would pick her up at her apartment in Vancouver and they could carpool there. She wasn't much of a soccer fan, but he'd seemed very excited about asking her to go, so she couldn't say no.

That's where Colin was now, knocking on her door. Jennifer hurries when she hears his knock and quickly puts her boots on. She half runs down the hall to open for him- wouldn't want to keep him waiting.

"I got your ticket," he holds it up to her as soon as she opens the door. She can't help but smile at the excitement evident on his face.

"Hey," she turns and grabs her coat and scarf from the chair. "Almost ready?" he asks as she places her coat over her patterned dress.

"Yup" Jen looks up to him as she adjusts her scarf.

They leave her apartment shortly and head down to his car. As the gentleman he is, Colin opens her door and she gives him a soft smile as she gets in.

It only takes about twenty minutes to get to the stadium.

"Thanks for the ride and invitation," she turns and says as he turns the car off.

"My pleasure," he responds and turns to her, his vibrant blue eyes piercing hers and leaving her at a loss for words.

She just stares into them for a few seconds...minutes.

"Colin..?" she leans in unconsciously.

"Jennifer..?" he lets her name drag out slowly, and she loves the way it sounds on his lips. His lips... She finds herself looking down at them.

Colin notices and licks them on purpose, Jen's breath gets caught in her throat.

She slowly looks up, his eyes are a trance, inviting.

"It's okay," he barely whispers.

Just as the words are out, her lips are pressed softly to his. He waits barely a second to respond, opening his mouth and kissing hungrily. She's shocked but doesn't pull back. He brings one of his hands to the back of her head and tangles it in her hair. They'd kissed before, but always as Killian and Emma. Never in the privacy of his car, alone. And this was more, this was real.

They break away to catch their breath, but it's as if they can't get enough and always come back together after a few seconds. It's getting late, if they didn't hurry, they'd miss the opening of the game.

But they keep going for a while more, unable and not wanting to leave each other's embrace. And finally, when they pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other's, Jennifer, in between breaths, says, "What was that..?"

He doesn't respond, his breathing is hard and every time he exhales, she considers going back for more. But slowly, they pull apart and she sighs before opening her door and getting out.

Colin rests his head against the wheel, trying to answer the question she'd asked him. _What was that?_

Still unsure, he gets out of the car and meets her by the trunk. She looks at him from the corner of her eye and they begin walking towards the entrance together. They give their tickets and walk in.

"Colin," she gives him a look that tells him to act normal. "For Helen," she mouths.

He instantly recovers at the mention of his wife who was waiting for them already. "But I won't forget, love," he says with a smirk, "I know how you kiss." She blushes and they're back to their flirty friendship. They come into view of the crowd laughing together.


	3. Don't Show It, Love

**I don't know if you're all reading any of this, so leave comments, okay? Cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the panel at Comic Con, and the interviews that followed, Jennifer had headed over to her hotel room for the evening. Once she'd had a glass of wine and had changed into a more comfortable dress, she decided to just turn on the TV and watch a movie.<p>

She's in her bed, wrapped up under the blankets and nearly falling asleep when she hears a knock on her door. Slowly, she gets up and fixes her already flawless hair around her face before opening. She knows who it is, of course. He always knocked four times and quickly.

Colin's leaning casually against the door frame when she opens. "Hey," he says slowly and gives her a smirk.

"Hi," she smiles softly. When Colin only stares back at her with his smirk still on his face, she smiles wider. "Come in already," she chuckles slightly and he obeys.

"You're so beautiful," he comments as he steps right in front of her, leaving little space between them and even leaning his body forward.

"Colin..." she places her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer and looks into his eyes. "Two nights in a row?"

The night before, after the Playboy Comic Con pre-party, they both couldn't help keeping their hands off each other. Colin blamed the small and fitted outfit Jennifer had worn, the cropped top that fell right before her bellybutton and the low cut over her chest. Of course, she blamed the suit and the way it brought out the blue in his eyes, it had fitted his form so good too and made him so desirable...

"Yes," Colin brings her thoughts back to the current moment. "Only tonight left before we have to be away from each other again," he pouts.

"You're right," she looks down, her eyes land on his lips and she licks her own. Her hand runs down his chest and falls to her side.

"Allow me?" he puts his hand under her chin and brings her lips up to his. She nods slightly right before he takes her in a slow and passionate kiss, which only grows in intensity as they don't stop.

"The bedroom's that way," she whispers, but doesn't indicate where, he already knows from last night.

He scoops her up and carries her there without breaking the kiss. She always loved that he really treated her like she was a princess. He was always so gentle and genuinely caring of her.

Slowly, he lowers her down onto the bed. Jen keeps her arms around his neck as he slides his hands down her sides, pulling her dress up and up and finally over her head and off.

Jennifer doesn't hesitate in unbuttoning his shirt, but she can't seem to do it fast enough. After she finally gets it off, her hands are quicker at getting his zipper down and he steps out of his slacks.

Jen lies down and Colin follows on top of her. Her hands tangle in his hair as he begins kissing down to her chest. His hand comes up to cup her left breast.

She throws her head back and gasps as he slides his other hand between them, reaching down to her center and massaging softly. Her eyelids flutter and she struggles to keep breathing.

It's not until she moans his name, her need evident, that he lines his body back up with hers. Quite easily, as if they've done this many times- which they have- his tip finds her entrance and he slowly pushes into her, causing her to dig her fingertips into his back and pull him tighter to her, as if that was possible.

He begins to move in her and suck the skin at her neck and it's almost enough to break her apart into a million pieces below him. She opens her legs wider and he increases his pace, hitting her deep over and over again until she finally comes and he follows her shortly, emptying himself in her completely.

She back into his eyes when her breath has returned to normal, her smile is playful and she is obviously not done with him. Somehow managing to remain connected, she flips herself on top of him and begins moving her hips, making him moan and gasp this time.

* * *

><p>After hours of love making they both fall asleep, Jennifer still on top of Colin. But in the early morning when he wakes and gently pulls out of her so he can go back to his room, she feels it and wakes.<p>

"Don't leave yet," she mumbles, still half asleep.

Colin looks at her laying in his arms and he knows he can't leave. "As you wish," he whispers into her ear and kisses her cheek.

She smiles and after a few minutes, he says, "I meant to tell you something."

She looks up, "hmm?"

"The hug you gave me at the panel," he smiles just thinking about it, "just don't show it, love. All at due time."

She nods, "I know. I just couldn't help it." She lies back down on his chest and sighs. He kisses the top of her head.

"It's okay now, just sleep a little more," he whispers.

Jennifer nods again and it does not take long before she finds sleep again in the arms of the man she loves.


End file.
